


A Splash of Sea Salt Water

by Ravens_Blight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_Blight/pseuds/Ravens_Blight
Summary: All my Flash Fic that I have been doing and writing on Twitter. All Thorki Of course.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 14





	1. Up Atop A Tree Top

When they were but a child. Spring was the most brilliant season in Asgard, as everything is in full bloom. The sun's light slanting on the whole foilage. But, there is only one, anticipated to bring an offspring. A golden apple. In possession of Idunn.

Thor and Loki would sneak past the guards, Loki concealing their presence; small thieves have their fill on the enormous tree. They would climb the thick branches. Grabbing a plethora of apples for them to eat somewhere. Thor helping Loki pick the unreachable apples

The small thieves did not know that those apples, were only eaten by the royal family. Making their lives sempiternal. Only that those children were not thieves at all. In the far corner of the large garden, their mother, Frigga sat on one of the benches.

Their father, Odin smiling broadly at the pair; veering his arm to Frigga's shoulder. A sparkling bright family. Someone might even say, "what a perfect family." Sun gilding the whole palace in its dazzling lights, a soft breeze ruffling Thor and Loki's hair. 

Thor beaming at Loki, all was well in the golden realm of Asgard.

Up atop a Tree Top


	2. A Beautiful Lie

His gaze keeps one flickering to Loki's Eyes and Lips. An unspoken word waiting to be voiced. Loki's eyes were brimming with tears, 

Thor mutters softly as that of a mother to her child. 

_"I loved you."_

Visions of affection, adoration, and love, were replaced by deep apathy. Loki's heart, gloomy. One word echoing in its simplicity. Loved. Past tense. 

"I love you" 

He stared hard to his brother, lover's cornflower blue eyes. His heart trying to grasp reality.

Fate shall be, gravity, the force, that pulls them apart. As the tears roll one by one they fall. He laughs hysterically. 

"Fate does like to play with us huh, brother?"

Thor did not open his mouth. His eyes dead set on pushing Loki away from his newly found family.

"Papa!" a girl giddy with energy screamed at Thor,

"Lina. Please go back ins-"

"So this is your daughter?" Loki quirks behind Thor, eyes still pouring tears. 

"Yes. Now please go. Loki you may leave" 

"You won't even introduce me to her? Such pride, Thor"

Thor clenched his fist tightly. Before eventually voicing his dismay.

"Yes. I do not want her to meet you. You'll... Corrupt her."

Loki smiled mischievously "How come you know, brother mine?"

_Because I loved you once. I know who you are. Deep inside you always craved my attention._ Thor's mind speaks. His mouth not participating.

"Loki, please leave now"

"If... That is what you truly wish..."

Loki grinned, the facade of a broken man. A beautiful lie, Thor once told.


	3. Beneath Yggdrasil's Shade

Loki hooks arms to Thor's, walking the distance between the world tree.

They sat quietly, observing the vastness of the multiverse,

Thor warps an arm onto Loki's warm shoulder, "Looked at that bubble of space, brother."

Loki looked, "It's you and me, under the tree, with foods from somewhere (A Fast food, Jollibee)

"How about that one" Loki chuckles softly, as he sees his other self, adorably patting the cheeks of that universe's thunder god.

Loki lays his head down on Thor's shoulder, "we were always meant to be with each other, forever,"

Thor chortled, "In every universe that exists, we are together" Loki faced Thor and held his cheeks

"I am yours"

The thunderer continued "As I am"

The gods kissed under the tree of life,

_Sometimes you need not know that they're there to know that they love you,_

Beneath Yggdrasil's Shade...


	4. Paper Stars

Thor would never notice Loki's small efforts. The way Loki smiles in his direction, the way Loki brightens with delight when Thor gives him that playful half-moon smirk. Deep in his heart, he knows. The heart wants what it wants.

In the darkness of his room, above his spell coated ceiling, being transparent even with its thickness, he can clearly see the stars above his head. His heart longs for something impossible, mind reeling from jealousy, at every woman his brother beds, every woman he L O V E S

At these nights he wondered. If ever the Norns listen to his pleas, pleas to hold his brother in his deep sleep, to hold him when he is at his most vulnerable. Friends don't come easy if every at all. Thor is his only friend in the golden realm of Asgard. Not one soul knows how to unravel Loki as Thor does. How he rattles with anticipation in their sparring, the fluidity of their sweating forms.

Loki sighed through pursed lips. A soft plea escaping pliant skin. Heat deep in his core rattles his whole being. His dreams of ruling side by side, love on the platter, soul on the bidding. All of these paper stars.


	5. Dreams and You

Loki sits casually on the comfortable couch, his feet lifted onto the couch's arm. He leisurely scrolls on his Instagram feed.  
[ Coming upon this photo of Thor.](https://twitter.com/HFerderand/status/1266087949482876928)

"Thor?"

Someone in the kitchen yells "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Loki shouts back

"Just cookin' an' all. Why? Is there something wrong?" 

Loki makes his way to the kitchen, slowly approaching the man

Thor glances at him, grinning and turning back on the stew he's cooking, which smells incredible if you ask Loki.

Slowly Loki approached the man, coming up behind him and lifting his hands to tenderly soothes the back muscles of his husband,  
Thor groans, sighing from the pleasure

"Lo..." he gasps lightly as Loki snakes his sly hands, over the front of Thor's groin. Cupping the man gently, massaging the swelling appendage. 

Thor chuckles, out of breath, as he tries to catch the breath that escapes him at the moment. 

"I can't cook properly Lo.."

Pushing back against Loki's fronts, Loki's cock lodge between Thor's firm asscheeks. 

"Brother, have you seen this photo before?" Loki quickly grabs his phone on the counter and shows Thor, the photo that aroused him so.

"Hah, yeah. Fandral took it when we were drinking last month.

Loki brought the phone down, turning Thor to face him properly. Before slowly, gently rubbing Thor's bearded cheek. His hand on Thor's ear going down to his bearded cheeks, the motion, up and down. Mapping one of his Brother's handsome features, that only he could, touch, love, and adore.

"Let me take care of you, Brother. You seemed tired and lethargic."

Thor snorts playfully. Taking Loki's hand stooping down lightly to give Loki's knuckle a loving kiss; while looking at the greenest pairs of eyes, Thor had had the pleasure to adore.

"You can do whatever you want with me sweetheart, but after I finish our meals first." Loki nods his head, pouting at his Brother, whose smile is blinding as the light slanting on their windowsill, entering their lovely abode. 

"Perhaps, I can wait a little longer for you." Loki sighed. _Only for you_

They parted reluctantly, Loki covering his eyes with his slender hand, as the sun strikes his pale feature; He looks back at Thor, working diligently, sunlight cascading from him. Gilding that already golden form of his, that Loki adores so.

He approached their stereo speakers, turning on the volume for a song that he loves dearly, "I'll Never Love Again"

The mellifluous voice of a man, singing

_I'll never love again,_  
_Never love again,_  
_Oh I'll, never..._  
_Love again_

Loki tears up a bit, remembering that song deeply etch in his soul, a song so painful it makes Loki smile.

Cozy home, warm, and cold. Light and dark. _Dreams and you._


End file.
